


Watchdogs

by LittleLuciernagaSide (littleLuciernaga)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleLuciernaga/pseuds/LittleLuciernagaSide
Summary: Adonis and Koga have been playing errand boys all morning, but they have to quickly adapt to different roles when they notice a dear friend in trouble.
Relationships: Anzu & Oogami Kouga & Otogari Adonis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Watchdogs

“Okay,” Koga says, re-adjusting his grip on his shopping bags with a sharp huff. “I think we’re set with all the props and stuff we were missing for now.”

Adonis perks up slightly. He’s carrying a lot more than Koga, but in contrast, doesn’t seem to be having any kind of trouble with it.

“I believe we could still-”

Before Adonis can even finish that thought, a very tired Koga glares pointedly.

“Listen, we’ve been here all morning. If it has anything to do with food, I’ll kill ya.” 

“Oh…” Though Adonis had all the right in the world to be dissapointed, his hanging head and tone are more on the shameful side. “My apologies, then. We’ve bought everything that was asked of us, yes.”

A little nagging feeling tells Koga he probably shouldn’t be as smug to have successfully bullied Adonis out of buying snacks with their remaining money from Undead’s errands, but the call of a nice day in with Leon after weeks of relentless idol activities was far too strong to ignore. He quickly goes ahead towards the crowded mall’s exit in with an almost merry step.

“ _Awesome_. Now to get to the train station…”

Already halfway crossing the automatic door, Koga feels oddly alone. He looks back to find Adonis not only frozen in place, but looking intently to the side.

“Hey.” Koga calls out, slightly annoyed. “You coming?”

For a moment, Adonis says nothing. Koga has to repeat himself before his bandmate actually points out in the direction he’s looking at.

“Please look over there.”

Koga briefly expects to see a food cart with samples and is ready to chide him once more, but his eyes widen when he manages to catch what Adonis had been staring at the whole time.

“Isn’t that…?”

A girl they both know well-enough to make out in the distance, first of all. Brown-haired, blue-eyed, but this time in clothes that contrasted drastically with the blue uniform they were both so used to. Adonis frowns.

“Anzu.”

Not that they weren’t always glad to see her, but her current company is another story; Anzu doesn’t seem all too familiar nor comfortable with the two young men persistently crowding and fumbling around her. The same can’t be said about the guys, unfortunately, despite their looks making them seem not only a little old to be following a high schooler around, but also bad news if their loud and unpleasant voices are anything to go by.

Koga and Adonis exchange a wordless glance before firmly walking over to the group. Once there, near the food court, they can clearly see and hear things are exactly as they seem; these guys are not only as suspicious as they look, but they are also foul-mouthed and pretty grossly open about it. 

“--So what do you say, cutie?” Says one of them, still oblivious to Koga and Adonis almost arriving right next to them, “Please, we can go wherever you pick. Maybe some karaoke?”

“Or if you want to cut the middleman, we can just go straight elsewhere to have some fun, huh?”

The two friends share a laugh between them, and Anzu, extremely grossed out just by the implications, can only hold on tighter to her purse as she tries her absolute best not to cuss out or be anything other than civil to the harassers.

“For the last time, I’m not interested.” She says, holding back on very earned anger and embarrassment. “Please leave me alone.”

“Or what, honey?”

“Or you get your teeth kicked in.” Koga cuts in, his voice cold.

Anzu jumps at the sound of a voice that isn’t hers echoing her exact thoughts. Her eyes widen, surprise and relief overcoming her at the welcome sight of two good friends.

“Koga-kun, Adonis-kun!”

The boys don’t look as pleased, their attention focused on the two flirts. While they’re not as notably college-aged as the guys they’re staring down, they could certainly pass for it on Koga’s toughness and Adoni’s complection. Looks alone are enough to get the scoundrels nervous, at the very least.

“W-Who the hell are you two?” One of them stammers, already having a hard time looking as confident as he was hitting on Anzu. Koga scoffs.

“Really? You think you’re in a place to ask _me_ questions?” He snarls; and up close, the guy can see his sharp canines. “You might want to think twice, buddy.”

“W-Well, we-- _eep_!”

The other’s comeback quickly turns into a jumpy yelp the moment Adonis’s hand finds his shoulder. Though he’s still holding on to the things he bought with Koga just a bit ago, he’s scarily firm, unmoving and untroubled with staring down this guy that’s nearly a head taller than him. Adonis says nothing at all as he glares, but the way the young man winces and mumbles curses indicates that Adonis’s grip is not only painful--but that it’s getting worse by the moment.

Noticing as much, the other thug backs off and away from the scene. If this is what this freakishly strong high-schooler can do with one hand, he doesn’t want to stick around to find out what he could accomplish with his fists, no matter how cute the girl he preyed on was. And then the remaining thug scrambles closely behind, betrayed but too on edge to care beyond wailing one pathetic “Wait for me!” at his friend.

Adonis looks rather disappointed as they disappear into the distance, frowning. 

“...I didn’t even get them to apologize.”

Koga shrugs as he leaves his bags down to rest his hands.

“Leave it at that, they weren’t gonna mean it.”

“Um…”

The two turn to one stunned Anzu, her voice tiny. Koga holds her arm gently as soon as he can.

“Hey, did those creeps do anything to you?”

Adonis is soon over her free arm, his grip now gentle and careful.

“Are you feeling well?”

“It’s all good!” Anzu quickly assures, waving her hands up. “They were mostly just gross, but I’m okay, I promise.”

The way Koga and Adonis’s features relax so quickly makes their display from mere moments ago seem almost ridiculous; how could two people this kind be so intimidating?

And the thought only makes Anzu chuckle lightly in retrospect, which leaves Koga and Adonis exchanging a small look of confusion.

At the end of the day, Adonis manages to get back at Koga for denying him lunch when Anzu treats them out for helping make her day so much better.


End file.
